Pár megálló a világ
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Ketten vannak pár metrómegállóra. Minek is néven nevezni őket, úgyis tudod, hogy ők azok. Stalkolás level 999.


Pár megálló a világ

Mikor is figyelt fel rá? Talán egy hete. Legfeljebb egy hónapja. Biztosan nem túl régen. De talán megvan két hónapja is, mert emlékszik rá, hogy több hét is eltelt, mire le merte fotózni. A legtöbb képen csak bámulja a többi utast, esetleg sms-ezik, van egy, amin telefonál. Jól néz ki. Nagyon jól.

A legrégebbi kép a telefonja szerint hét hónapja készült, de az biztosan marhaság.

Miatta engedi nyerni az ébresztőórát reggelente. Miatta bámul bele embertelen időben a fürdőszobatükörbe és pofozza magát vállalható állapotba. Miatta indul el időben.

 _Ő_ minden hétköznap ugyanakkor megy be dolgozni, és neki élete értelme lett _őt_ figyelni. Vagy a 7:45-ös, vagy a 7:48-as vagy a 7:51-es metrón ül. Az 51-esen feszengeni szokott, nem ül meg a fenekén, ficereg, süt róla, hogy el fog késni és ez zavarja. De még akkor is mosolyog. Örökké, örökké, legyen bármilyen pocsék az időjárás, csináljon akármit, a szája sarka csintalanul felfelé kunkorodik. Még akkor is mosolygott, amikor egyszer 7:55-ös metróval ment, és le sem ült, csak dobolt a lábával és kapaszkodott, hogy ne essen el. Hogy neki várakozás közben milyen poklot kellett kiállnia, arra inkább gondolni sem akart. Mikor nem látta az ötvenegyesen, egészen kétségbeesett, de felbolydult lelkének elég volt a tény, hogy _ő_ telefonál, és már meg is nyugodott.

Szerette, amikor telefonál. Szerette a hangját, a lábai formáját, a nyaka ívét, a haja színét, az örökké naiv rácsodálkozással ragyogó szemeit.

Soha nem szólt még hozzá. Nem mert. Azután sem, amikor egy hétig nem látta. Minden reggel sík ideg volt, leste _őt_ , hogy jön-e, de nem jött. Hétvégén ki se bírt kelni az ágyból, csak markolta a telefonját, nézte _róla_ azt a gyönyörű képet, amelyiken nevet telefonálás közben, lehunyt szemmel, és éppen úgy néz ki, mintha felé fordulna. Végtelen ismétlésen szólt a hangfelvétel, ami a metró statikus zúgásából, megannyi ember létezésének hangjától volt zajos, de tisztán lehetett hallani alatta a hangját: "Ugyan! Egy perc elintézni, nem fogok ebből ügyet csinálni. Mert ő igen? Fusoso!" Édesen béna a nevetése, a hanglejtése mint egy dombság, fel és le. De nem ezért van végtelen ismétlésen a felvétel, nem azért hallgatta meg, hogy már lassan meg tudja különböztetni az akkor a vagonban lévő mind a 70 ember hangját egymástól, hogy megérezze a beszédén a halovány spanyol akcentust, hanem azért, mert a bácsi reszelős nevetése és a "Kérem vigyázzanak, az ajtók záródnak" között hallotta azt a szót, amit az álmai újra és újra felszínre dobtak, amibe minden alkalommal beleborzongott, és amiért pláne nem merte megszólítani.

\- Szeretlek.

Már szeret valakit, van valakije, felesleges lenne próbálkozni. De közben annyira... annyira!

A következő hétfőn olyan arccal ment le a megállóba, hogy az ellenőr keresztet vetett, mikor meglátta. Kinn volt 7:40-re, aminek nem volt túl sok értelme, mert _ő_ még soha nem jött a '42-esessel. Mégis megdobbant a szíve, mikor a vonat lassítani kezdett a megállóba érve. Számolta a kocsikat. A negyedik kocsi második ajtaja az _ő_ alakját szokta elé tárni, ahogy ül a pad szélén, jó férfi módjára szétdobott lábakkal, és a telefonjába mosolyog.

Mintha a második eljövetelt várta volna, amit negyvenkettes nem hozott el. Az ajtaja nyílt, neki pedig hátrálnia kellett egy lépést, hogy a többi utas el tudjon menni mellette. Negyvenötös ugyanígy megcsalta. Akkor is gyorsan végignézett az egész kocsin, hátha kiszúrja a vidáman kunkorodó barna tincseket, amik még a leghidegebb télben sem rejtőztek sapka alá. Volt viszont egy szőrös, tarka bocit idéző fülvédője. Majdnem elnevette magát, mikor először látta.

Negyvennyolcas megállt, és ezúttal nem az ajtóval szemben, hanem közvetlenül mellette pillantotta meg _őt_. Nagy kő esett le a szívéről, megkönnyebbülten botladozott fel a metróra, és ezúttal nem ment messzire, az első ülőhelyre lerogyott, ahonnét zavartalanul tudta bámulni őt, a vastagabb kabátját, meg a vörös, kidörzsölt orrát. A nyolc megállója alatt szenvedve fújta az orrát, egyszer előtúrta a zsebéből a Rhinospray-t, és viccesen fintorgott, mikor a mentol csípni kezdte az orrát. De még akkor is mosolygott.

Itta a látványát, csodálta, mint egy festményt, és sugározta felé imáit, hogy legyen jól, gyógyuljon meg, és soha többé ne legyen beteg, mert ha nem látja reggel, akkor oda az életkedve, nem tud dolgozni, nem tud gondolkodni, csak néz ki a fejéből és alapjaiban megtagadja a létezés minden fajtáját.

Természetesen tisztában van vele, hogy ez a kapcsolat reménytelen. Nem csak azért, mert csak és kizárólag nyolc megállónyi közös metrózásra szorítkozik, lassan két hónapja (khm, nyolc, khm) csak bámulja _őt_ , és hozzá se szól. Még a nevét se tudja.

Egy nap arra gondolt, hogy megnézi, hová megy. Kicsit tovább marad a metrón, nem nagy dolog. Másfél hétig is eltartott, mire a gondolatból tett lett. Négy megállóval utazott többet. És olyan gyönyörű volt, mikor nagy lendülettel felállt, megragadta a a kapaszkodót, és suhant, ruganyos léptekkel szinte repült a mozgólépcsőig!

Csak bámult utána. Nem is volt kérdés, hogy onnantól kezdve késni fog munkából, és a nyolc megállónyi óvatos leskelődést bővítette tizenkét megállóra. Visszajutni a saját melóhelyére meg nyilván egyszerűbb lett volna, ha ugyanott száll le, mint _ő_ , de nem mert. Eggyel tovább ment, onnan fordult vissza.

Reggel tovább tartott megküzdeni a lét fájdalmával, mint egyébként, így reggeli nélkül sietett le a megállóba, menet közben kötötte meg a kabátja övét, amire délben már nem is lesz szüksége. Imádja a tavaszi időjárást, meg a reggeli hűvöst és a déli kánikulát. Már rutinosan számolta a lépéseket, ugyanott állt meg, mint minden nap, mert így a negyedik kocsi második ajtaja plusz-mínusz egy méterrel pont előtte fog megállni. Felvonta a szemöldökét, mikor a negyvenkettes ajtaja nyílt, és meglátta _őt_ , meredt a telefonja képernyőjére, és az ujját harapja, hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan.

Felszállt, körbenézett. Mindenhol ültek. Kicsit odébb ment, tartotta a biztonságos öt méter távolságot, ott keresett magának kapaszkodót. Közelebb nem mert állni, így is mindig érezte, hogy elpirul, mikor el kell mennie _előtte_. Egyensúlyát keresve dülöngélt két megállót, akkor felszabadult egy adag hely. Gyorsan leült, _vele_ átellenes oldalon. Rájött, hogy nem szereti a negyvenkettes metrót, ezzel még a reggeli csúcsidőhöz képest is sokan utaznak, a notóriusan pár percet késő diákoktól kezdve a nyolc óra plusz-mínusz öt percre beérő dolgozókig. Tülekedtek, takarták _őt_ , és nagyon remélte, hogy a melóhelyének megállója után letakarodik a fele, mert ott van egy átszállás egy másik metróra.

Leszállnak. Egy pillanatra kiszúrta az alakját, akkor már nem telefonozott, hanem a felszálló tengernyi utast fürkészte olyan mosollyal, mint aki egy privát tréfán nevet.

Még két megálló. Az is forgalmas hely, de _ő_ nem állt fel. Ott maradt a metrón.

Villámgyorsan elkapta róla a tekintetét és érezte, hogy vörösödik az idegességtől. Nem száll le. Most mi legyen? Nem mer úgy felállni és leszállni, hogy _ő_ itt ül és ilyen látványosan nézelődik!

Már a második megálló, és még mindig ott ült. Mindjárt vége a metróvonalnak, hova megy egyáltalán? És mi a fenéért ilyen ideges? Csak fogja magát, leszáll a következő megállónál, és elmegy dolgozni. Nem, inkább a következőnél, hátha most fog leszállni, ha meg a kavargó tömegben egymás mellé keverednek, azt hogy bírja ki a már így is össze-vissza zakatoló szíve?

Végállomás. Ott már tényleg muszáj volt leszállnia. Fejét leszegve állt meg a mozgólépcsőn, nem mert felnézni, mert alig három ember állt előttük, ő pedig megint telefonált, nevetett, dallamos hangja szebb volt minden zenénél.

Szétnézett a mozgólépcső végén kavargó tömegben, hogy lássa, merre megy, de szem elől tévesztette. Nyakát nyújtogatva fürkészte a tömeget, de _neki_ nyoma sem volt, a férfit dallamos hangjával együtt elnyelte a föld.

A metrónak ezen a végállomásán vasútállomás volt. Elment a jegypénztárakig, de nyomát sem látta. Az információs táblát böngészve elgondolkodott, hogy melyik úticélt nézné ki _belőle_ , aztán megfeddte magát, hogy mégis, ennyire csak ne legyen már gyagyás, amilyen szerencséje van, biztosan egy másikra ülne fel, az meg azért mégis túlzás. Inkább zsebre vágta a kezét és kedvetlenül megindult vissza a metró felé.

Félúton kiszúrt egy kávézót. Megállt. Az órájára pillantott – tudta, hogy régen elkésett már, akkor meg annyira mindegy, nem? Egy espressóba nem fognak belehalni. Sorban állás közben annyira rátört az embergyűlölete, hogy az espressóból hosszúkávé lett egy péksütivel. Felmarkolta a szerzeményét, beült a kávézó belsejébe az utolsó szabad asztalhoz, a bejáratnak háttal, hogy ne is lássa a világot, ami olyan sokszor játszik vele.

Alig ült le, már rá is jött, hogy nem lesz ez így jó. Meleg volt a kávézóban, ledobta hát a könnyű kabátját, sőt, még a zakóját is kigombolta. Utána a „csak egy kávét" serege kezdte zavarni, hát előtúrta a fülesét, és megmentette magát valami kellemesen zúzós muzsikával. Azt nem remélte, hogy békén hagyják, túlságosan tele volt ez a kávézó, és a vele szemben lévő széken kívül egyetlen szabad hely volt, de annál az asztalnál egy telefonáló kövér fazon ült, aki beszéd közben méterekre köpködte a morzsát. Igyekezett nem túl hangosan sóhajtani, mikor megütögették a vállát.

Fel sem nézve bólintott.

Nem hallotta, csak látta, ahogy a fehér kávéscsésze koppan az asztalon. Az alátétet szorító olajbarna ujjak elengedtek, végigsiklottak az asztalon, az előző vendég morzsáit eltüntetendő. Ugyanezek az ujjak gyorsan végiggombolták a drapp tavaszi kabátot, és kimelegedett, mikor _ő_ kibújt a kabátjából és a széke háttámlájára terítette azt.

Leült. Egyébként bujkáló mosolya most teljesen birtokba vette az ajkait, csillogó szemei ragyogtak. Mondott valamit, mire a fülese életre kelt, és első önálló cselekedetük volt a mélybe vetni maguk. Összerezzent, mikor eljutott hozzá a világ zaja, _belőle_ pedig kitört az az édesen béna nevetés, mire a szíve úgy döntött, hogy ő, köszöni szépen, távozna az atmoszférába, lehetőleg a gazdája torkán keresztül.

– Van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy jól átvertük egymást – mosolygott, és ez a mosolyát most személyesen neki szánta, nem másnak, nem kellett ellopnia, mert _ő_ adta neki. – Nem itt szoktál leszállni.

– De te sem.

Mamma mia, Dio mio, idejön, hozzászól, és első dolga bunkózni vele!

Elvörösödött, mert _ő_ csak nevetett és kezet nyújtott az asztal felett.

– Antonio.

Még mindig pirult, és igyekezett kontrollálni láthatóan remegő ujjait, meg a hangját, hogy legalább egy picit érződjön, hogy örül.

– Romano.

 _Ő_ egy pillanatra zavartan összevonta a szemöldökét, mire még jobban elvörösödött. Kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy eleressze a kezét. Leejtette maga mellé, de a tenyere még mindig bizsergett.

– Igazából Lovino, de… de mindenki Romanónak szólít.

– Oh, hála égnek. Csak azért, mert az irodára Lovino volt kiírva, én meg már azt hittem, hogy rosszul tudom!

Honnan a fenéből tudja? Csak nem nem követte, mikor leszállt?

Várjunk egy másodpercet. Tudja, hol szokott leszállni, tudja, hol dolgozik, még utána is járt egy picit. Akkor most…?

 _Antonio_ a mélyen gondolataiba merült mosolyával kevergette meg a kávéját.

– Milyen érdekes a világ, nem? – kérdezte. – Míg sorban álltam a kávémért, kitaláltam, hogy mit akarok mondani neked, de amint leültem, csak így huss.

– Neked legalább volt valami alapod – nyögte. – Én csak itt ülök meglőve.

Ezt hallva felkuncogott.

– Nincs kedved keresni valami csendesebb helyet? Hátha eszembe jut, mit akartam, és addig neked is van időd előállni valamivel. Megiszom ezt a kávét, és akár mehetünk is. Természetesen csak akkor, ha nincs ellenedre.

– Pocsék a kávé – szaladt ki a száján.

Éppen emelte a csészét, de megállt a mozdulat közben és ragyogott, mint a nap.

– Értsem úgy, hogy akár mehetünk is?

Félrekapta a fejét és még a füle is lángolt, mikor bólintott. Akkor is a földet bámulta, mikor _ő_ a kezét nyújtva felhúzta a székről és felsegítette rá a kabátját. Az utcán szólalt meg legközelebb:

– Tudod, szerintem elrontották a beceneved. Romano. – Nagyot dobbant a szíve, mikor kimondta, de azért felpillantott rá. – Mióta itt állok melletted, relevánsabb lenne a Tomato!

Még jobban elvörösödött és vállal odébb lökte a kacagó férfit. Valamit mormogott az orra alatt, de a saját mosolyával nem tudott mit kezdeni. A lökdösődés is csak arra volt jó, hogy a két keze mellé a válla is beszálljon a bizsergő testrészek sorába. Antonio szerencsére nem vette magára, sőt, kifejezetten szórakoztatta… és ez nem változott a későbbiekben sem, akármennyire bal lábbal kelt fel.


End file.
